


[podfic] 138

by Annapods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuck Or Die, Grey-A Sherlock, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Whump, obsessive compulsive-type behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The interior was far more elegant than expected. Yes, Dolce and Gabana fit in just fine here, and it made him vaguely ill realizing their typical client was so much like him. On the outside at least. Male, White, Western European, mid thirties, and wealthy enough to buy a human being.Written byIwantthatcoat.





	[podfic] 138

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [138](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587610) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/jwd3uj3w1v8e9ye/AABfbdhiKLtbVLv2NfW2-aMUa?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Iwantthatcoat for the Fandom <3 Puerto Rico fanauction. Thanks for bidding on me!

 

 

 


End file.
